Origins
Log Title: Origins Characters: Alpha Trion, Dust Devil Location: Autobot City Date: October 15, 2009 Category:2009 TP: Geothermal Actuators TP Summary: Alpha Trion calls Dust Devil a tool. Category:Logs As logged by Alpha Trion - Thursday, October 15, 2009, 10:38 PM ---- Command Center - Ground Floor - Autobot City :Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the huge mainframe sitting against the far wall. Looking a bit like an updated version Teletraan I, the main computer of Metroplex runs constant checks on the perimeter defenses of Autobot City, keeping the network current. The gigantic viewer takes up most of the wall, and currently displays the area outside Metroplex's gates. Several smaller monitors bear different images, some a satellite-uplinked view of Earth, others of complex data readouts. From here, Earth's situation can be ascertained almost instantaneously. :Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals, linked to Teletraan II, that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the north wall is a large portrait of Cybertron, apparently the artist's conception of the fabled Golden Age. Contents: * Alpha Trion Alpha Trion is in the command center, viewing reports of Earth's weather systems. Dust Devil walks into the room slowly. There's a slight smile on his face as he spies Alpha trion. "It is good to see you Sir. Are ya needing any help or what?" Alpha Trion looks over, a smile cracking his old face. "Dust Devil. Nice to see you up and around." ---- Alpha Trion :Alpha Trion is 23 feet tall. His chest is broad and powerful, although his manner is usually somewhat meek. His grey face is thoughtful and mature. He has a pair of purple shoulder pads with a white spike centered on top of them. Extending from his high collar is a shell-like cloak that wraps around him in an air of wisdom and majesty. This cloak is red, and flows down to his ankles. His forearms are purple, his white hands supple and the size of Optimus Prime's. Contrasting with Trion's gentle demeanor, a pair of black weapons is set above each wrist. A red Autobot symbol is centered on his abdomen. His upper legs are white, connecting to purple shins. When focused, Trion's optics are sharp and keen, but his mind often tends to wander, and he loses track of his surroundings. He doesn't look like much at first glance, but the wary may be smart not to underestimate him. ---- Dust Devil nods. "Nice ta see you up and around. I'd heard you'd been through the medical bay but unfortunately I wasn't awake enough ta notice." Alpha Trion turns to focus his attention on Dust Devil and nods. Dust Devil knows this isn't exactly his Alpha trion. Well at least that's what he was told. But it doesn't matter to him. He's just happy to have the old mech back. "So you've been enjoying earth?" Trion says, "Oh. Um, yes." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Blaster. Mind if I show Snoop the medbay?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Orion and I have been boardstorming about solutions to the weather problems." <> Blaster replies, "No, man, it's cool." Dust Devil shakes his head a little. Only someone who knows Alpha trion would find comfort in the abstract answers. As Alpha trion adds to it he looks momentarily confused by the use of the name Orion, but then ahs. There's only been one mech around. "Have you and Prime thought of lettin the planet adjust itself? From what I've understood, the planet...well in its own way its alive. "Things happen fer a reason. Like earthquakes and volcanos relieve pressure. Wind and Water streams regulate temperatures. Its withstood Comet disasters. I would think that the bots should perhaps focus on a bandaid effect. We treat symptoms as they occur but let the planet heal itself...." Alpha Trion frowns deeply. "I've seen what can happen to a planet with runaway climate change." Dust Devil nods. "I'm just sayin, instead of working on a complete cure, figure a way to help nudge things back where they need to go. I'm just not sure how a strongarm approach will work." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Well, my approach is seldom... 'strongarm,' Dust Devil." Dust Devil says, "I know Sir...I shouldn't have questioned you. I've gotten into a bad habit of speaking before I should." Alpha Trion smiles gently. "A feature, not a flaw.' Dust Devil chuckles a little. "I wish others saw me like you do. They tell me that I was a mistake or cannonfodder. They can't understand how it used ta be. Explorin within Cybertron, bringing back little treasures. You chastising me for runnin off but you'd explain things I found and tell me stories. I used ta love learnin and helping you." Alpha Trion smiles faintly. "Good times, good times," he mutters. Dust Devil says, "I don't know how you managed the patience." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "It was... nice to have the company." Dust Devil says, "Was that what my function was?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Oh. I was thinking of an exploration drone, at first..." Dust Devil eyes Alpha trion, "Drone? Did ya make a mistake somewhere or just get bored?" The faint smiles once again touches Trion's old face. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Blaster. Can I take Snoop for a drive?" <> Dust Devil says, "You should teach Snoop ta drive." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I decided to design a learning computer. Minimal hard-wired knowledge, but a greater capacity for adaptation." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "That might be a bit much." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Dude, that's cool. Just keep an eye on 'er." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Will do, Blaster!" Dust Devil smiles and nods. "I wish I could get some of them ta understand me better. Cuffs wants me ta promise ta try and change....but the way I work works out fer me. I feel bad not saying yes." Alpha Trion smiles at his odd creation. "We all have to find our own path." Dust Devil says, "I finally made peace with the Aerialbots...well...not that they know that yet. But I'm not gonna go outta my way ta make them miserable anymore." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "That is certainly progress." Dust Devil says, "Well I blamed them fer yer death." Alpha Trion oh, mys. Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon drives Snoop out of the city and across the sand, rolling down the window to let in the night air. Trion says, "Dust Devil, that was my choice, not theirs." Dust Devil says, "I know....it..it was just hard fer me." Alpha Trion nods. "My time merged with Vector Sigma was most illuminating." Dust Devil says, "I know Sir, it was just difficult to survive. Ya sorta didn't leave a contingent plan that I found." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Oh, yes. Well, I hadn't planned to have to give my life at the time." Dust Devil says, "I know. But it just worked as a good reason why to be mad." Alpha Trion nods slowly, listening attentively Dust Devil says, "Ya shoulda seen some of the stuff I did ta the Aerialbots." Autobot City Sensor> Outside, the weather is dark, fair, and 72 degrees. Moonlight filters down to illuminate the sand dunes. Alpha Trion shakes his head. "I gave my life to create them. You thought the best way to antagonize them was to torment them?" He looks directly at Dust Devil, slightly disapprovingly. Dust Devil says, "I didn't hurt them....Just...pink paint...random magnetizing of their chargebeds." Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon drawls, "Yeah. I love it out here." Alpha Trion frowns. "It's that a tad... childish, after all this time?" He strokes his beard. Dust Devil says, "I told you I finally forgave them....And it's not like I'm very old. Give me a little slack. Slag, I saved their lives by fighting Megatron and then Starscream." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "That was certainly very brave." Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon drawls, "The sun is on the other side of the planet. If you want, I'll demonstrate later with a model." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "It seems you have evolved to become a guardian for others." Autobot City Sensor> Inside Typhoon, Snoop ponders. "Planet? That the big, talkey building?" <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Hey, babies. This is Blaster blastin' atcha. I'm takin' the Valiant down to the Keys for a little look-see. Sounds like we have a stray cat struttin' around that might need assistance." Autobot City Sensor> Snoop sits up. "Blasser!" Dust Devil says, "Part of the Cannonfodder part. I'm good at gettin in front of weapons to keep others safe." <> Dust Devil says, "Stray Cat? Thought Cheshire was under assignment somewhere." Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon drawls, "The planet is what we're driving on, Snoop. Under the sand. And, yes, Blaster is going on assignment. Want to see if we can go with?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Your self-sacrifice is noble, Dust Devil. A shield is a tool, not useless fodder. You are definitely a tool." <> Air Raid says, "The Keeeeeys, yesssss. Shot gun!" <> CommGuy Blaster says, "OK. Flyin' with me, 'Raid, or on your own?" <> Air Raid says, "I'd rather save energon for surfin'. Meet ya' at the shuttle." Autobot City Sensor> Snoop says, "Oh. I no know there someting under the snand. I miss Blasser too." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "I'm on the Autobot City tarmac. I'll wait for ya, man." <> Air Raid says, "Oi, anyone who's not lame, come to the Keys." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Need a pilot and a scout, Blaster?" <> Dust Devil says, "Don't do it! We need the shuttle for later missions!" <> Air Raid says, "PFFFT." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Sure, dude. All aboard the party express!" <> Air Raid says, "Bring booze." Dust Devil rubs the back of his head. "Ummmm sir...Tool is not exactly good earth slang. I do appreciate yer attempt at sayin good things about me." Alpha Trion raises his optic ridges. "Really? But tools are so useful? How could they have a negative connotation? The idea that you are being used without conscious contribution?" <> Air Raid says, "Sunnuvaglitch, Dusty get your aft over here, you can't be doing anything important." Alpha Trion stops to ponder the possible negative implications of being a tool. <> Dust Devil says, "Hey what's that supposed ta mean? And where are ya goin?" <> Air Raid says, "To party." <> Dust Devil says, "I've been talkin with Alpha trion." <> Air Raid says, "Riveting." Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon turns around and heads rapidly back towards Autobot City. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "We're on our way! Don't leave without us!" <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Party train is headin' out! Better hurry!" <> Air Raid says, "If you /must/ you can bring that fossil along." <> Dust Devil says, "He is NOT a fossil." <> Air Raid says, "Sure sure." <> Bot Advisor Alpha Trion says, "Er, that is quite fine. Enjoy your trip!" Dust Devil says, "I know I don't mind being used if its fer a good purpose. And I've made some good friends bein the mech I am. Including the little human you met." Trion says, "Ah, yes. What was his name? Tyson?" Alpha Trion's optics widen. "Oh! That reminds me..." <> CommGuy Blaster floods the Autobot channel with Chumbawamba. <> Air Raid cheers. Alpha Trion touches Dust Devil's arm and says, "We will continue this conversation later." Without another word, he mysteriously hurries off.